Back for Good
Back for Good is the first and premiere episode in RoseThorn's upcoming fanfiction Glee: Chasing Dreams Fanfiction. The premiere date is October 30, 2016 which kicks off the first seasons. Julia Ashbrooke and her brother returns to their hometown of Prior Forest. Julia finds out that everything is the way it was since she left, but she faces new and old friends once she starts school. Will she be able to tell her old friends about her time in Lima, Ohio. The whole Prior Forest side of the fanfiction is introduced in this episode. Sypnosis "Flight 112 from Colombia, Ohio, has landed please take your lauage, and get off the plane. Thanks for flying on Delta Airlines." Julia and Harvey get up from their seats and headed off the plane with their carry ons. Julia looks around the airport for any signs of anyone that she knew. She spots her old friend Elizabeth Denzel with her younger sister Chloe near the bagage claim. Julia yells, "Elizabeth! Chloe!" Elizabeth turns around and runs up to Julia and hugs her. Chloe follows behind her older sister. Elizabeth smiles, "Oh my gosh, my best friend is back. I can't believe you got a boyfriend before I did." Julia laughs, "Yeah, but it didn't last that long. Maybe, I find a better guy than Bennett. I'm just glad to be back in England." Elizabeth nods, "Yeah that's true. I can't believe Bennett would cheat on you. You should've gone with Emmett not Bennett." Julia groans, "I know. That's a really big regret that I made, I have admit it. Emmett is such a nice guy and he wouldn't do such a thing to me." Harvey yells, "Come on, girls. We need to get going. We can catch later." Elizabeth and Julia just laughs and heads off with Harvey and Chloe. The drive to Ashbrooke's mansion was like ten minute drive. Once they got there, Julia notices a another old friend of hers, Casper. Julia yells, "CASPER OLIVER RIVERE!!!" Julia notices another girl with him as she runs up to him. The girl reminded her of her rival Melody, than she remembered it was Melody's cousin Lucia. Julia asks, "Is that Lucia Michaelson? Wow, it has been two years since I last saw you. How do you know Casper?" Lucia responds, "Me and Casper are dating. Do you approved? Remember, I'm not like my cousin Melody." Casper intrupets, "I'm very confused. How do you guys know each other? Wait, you know Melody." Julia explains, "Yes I know Melody because I went to school with her Songs Cast Main *Aaron Tveit as Michael Pederson *Blake Livly as Andrea James *Caity Lotz as India Scott *Candice Patton as Elizabeth Denzel *Dove Cameron as Lucia Michaelson *Falk Hentschel as Andrew Klinker *Jade Allyane as Chloe Denzel *Josh Bogert as Anthony Hawkins *Julia Tomasone as Ashley Moons *Lauren German as Haley Everson *Lucas Adams as Casper Rivere *Sophie Simnett as Julia Ashbrooke *Wentworth Miller as Lucas Colbert *Willia Holland as Rosie Meadowbrooke Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season Premiere Episode